degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DangerousLove
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Deg.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 15:15, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hi there Hi back :) ☆ Syler No one's cooler than Pepper Ann 11:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Template:InfoboxCharacter Hai. Thanks for asking me about our infoboxes. I honestly have no problem if you want to use any of our template layouts, just as long as you credit them. Even if you are modifying them, it would be much appreciated if the original base design is always credited. Whenever I credit my templates, I make it look like the credit below, in which I used your situation with our infoboxes as an example: ;Sources *This template originates from Degrassi Wiki and (by GlitterDisaster). *In agreement to CC-BY-SA license, if you would like to use this template, proper sourcing must remain. *It has been modified (by Smart5678) for use on the Living in the Spotlight Wiki. Feel free to ask me any more questions if you have them. c: ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 01:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey <3 Thanks for letting me know.<3 How have you been? We haven't talked in a while (I haven't been coming on because I don't want to seem weird). If (and when) you want to chat again just say. I'm almost finished with season 1 of the OC by the way. :) AshlieBlake (talk) 22:12, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm can come on at any time. I'll come on when I see you're on. AshlieBlake (talk) 14:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I don't know wht happened yesterday. But I hope that you don't think I blew you off. I also want to appologize for my behavior, I shouldn't have dumped my feelings on you like that. AshlieBlake (talk) 02:43, August 17, 2015 (UTC) RE:Question Since your other account has an infinite ban and it's against the wiki rules to be on with a different account, I suggest you clear it up with them. Sorry if I didn't make sense. Sarah (talk) 21:59, December 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi Hello. I'm not the admin that blocked you beforehand, but I am aware of the your activity with multiple accounts that caused it in the first place. In my personal view, you shouldn't be allowed access to this wiki if your original account is still serving a ban. CamilleA05 ♥ I'm with you till the end of the line 22:07, December 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: xo Probably instagram. I sent you a message on there weeks ago. But it says you're online in skype tho. AshlieBlake (talk) 19:31, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a lot, Jai. <3 It was yesterday. I wish I could say it was a good day but since we had elections on the same day, it was a pretty average day- added to that I'm studying for exams... but it is what it is. :/ What about you, how have you been? AshlieBlake (talk) 22:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry. I had written something but I took it back off. It's election stuff. A real close friend and I had an argument about politics (both of us are on opposing sides). First we were agreeing that we didn't want to see any violence and by the end of it she said she wanted people who were protesting (people supporting the same party I was) to get beaten by the police. It may not sound like a big deal but it just hurt me. I'll get over it. AshlieBlake (talk) 11:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, J. I wish I knew what to do to help the situation. :( AshlieBlake (talk) 14:48, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey, sorryI'm only replying now; I had Chemistry exams today (and for the next two days :( ) I don't know where we can talk other than skype or instagram. If you know another place I'lltry to talk to you from there just tell me and if you try to contact me during the next two days and can't get me then I'm appologizing in advance. AshlieBlake (talk) 21:47, December 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: My Return First of all, I apologize that this reply is late. I honestly never received the "new messages" notification until tonight, so I had no idea that you had talk paged me. I'm basically echoing what Camille and Sarah had said; if you are banned on another account (unless you had requested that ban), you're not allowed to be active on another account. That's wiki policy. Also, I wasn't there when you were banned on chat, but it sounds like Sarah blocked you because you made a new account despite being blocked from chat on your old account which is, again, against wiki policy. I read your blog and honestly, it does not sit right with me that you called out Troy like that. There were also many shady instances regarding your activity: trolls the day you were banned, involvement with other troll(s) on here, etc. [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 02:17, December 14, 2015 (UTC) What's wrong? :( I'm sorry I only saw your message now. What's wrong? :(((( AshlieBlake (talk) 21:51, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Exams were okay, I was so sick this morning, I thought I wasn't going to make it to school. I've got one more tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to talk about it anyway? I'm here for you; I'd listen (it's okay if you don't want to though). Re: sorry Hey, Magic! No, I don't hate you and I don't have a problem chatting. I can't right now, as I'm about to step out, but maybe later? I'll do my best to carve out some time to chat. I'm sorry things are rough right now and hope things get better. If we don't chat before then, have a Happy Holidays, Magic! <3 Crazychick08 (talk) 19:35, December 22, 2015 (UTC) No, definitely not! I'm fine to chat with you sometime soon. I can understand that. I hope you feel better and you have a good holiday! Crazychick08 (talk) 21:10, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I'm really sorry, tomorrow is a bit of a family day and then it's holiday time. :( Maybe sometime this weekend? Crazychick08 (talk) 23:18, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Cool! Well, it's not an easy decision. Maybe you should think about it for a few days and really see whether or not you think that would be best for you? Crazychick08 (talk) 15:40, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I think what you want to do is ultimately up to you and I'm sure you'll come up with the best option for yourself. :D Crazychick08 (talk) 17:56, December 23, 2015 (UTC) That's completely fair and I'll definitely let you know! See you soon! <3 Crazychick08 (talk) 18:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Yeah, I'm still up for it, but maybe tomorrow? I'm sick, unfortunately. Crazychick08 (talk) 20:11, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: alex hi j!!!!of course we're still friends,I've missed you:). Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 14:53, December 24, 2015 (UTC) I've been great,how about you?:)Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 10:30, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm so glad you like it!!!i've never heard of south of nowhere tbh,what's it about?Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 15:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ooh;that sounds interesting,I might check it out!Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 21:46, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey! I sure am. I can't do so on Mon-Wed because I have school, but any time after Wednesday, I'm good. Crazychick08 (talk) 23:44, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, sure, whenever you want! Crazychick08 (talk) 17:21, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Perfect actually! Be right there. <3 Crazychick08 (talk) 17:35, January 3, 2016 (UTC) We could chat on almost any other wiki chat. Where's good for you? Crazychick08 (talk) 17:39, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Okey dokey then! Crazychick08 (talk) 17:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey <3 Thanks bb, yes I followed you on Tumblr, you've made a couple mistakes but we all have and I forgave you for all them. It feels odd here for me and it felt like that for a while but I'll be okay, and I wish you the best. I know many people have left/inactive but I've been deciding this leave for a couple of weeks now, it sadly it feels like a chore to stay here for my friends and I want a fresh start with everyone but unfortunately conflict resolution is difficult here and I desperately wanted my wiki life like it was when I first came back but now I put all the blame on my self for that and the only way I can be happy is if I leave once and for all. It's no surprise though because I'm barely active (I got a life lol :P). Strawberrymilks (talk) 22:09, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hi Yeah, you're allowed to get new accounts/change your username. If you change your account though, you have to let the staff know it's you on a permanent new account so we know you're not sockpuppeting. Crazychick08 (talk) 20:48, January 13, 2016 (UTC)